


How It Starts

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [7]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Dan and Martin's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Starts

"Are we going to talk about this?" Dan's voice is calm, rough with sleep. Dan's spooning him, one hand casually draped over his waist, his breath warm against Martin's neck. Martin winces slightly and turns his head to tuck his face into the pillow.

"'S early," he grumbles, trying to turn onto his front, trying to get away. Dan's firm hand tugs him back, restraining him, and a flicker of want curls in his stomach. He does his best to ignore it. "There's nothing to talk about," he says instead, turning his head even deeper into the pillows.

Dan scoffs and nibbles the back of his neck; Martin sighs, resigned to actually waking up. "Nothing to talk about?" he asks smoothly. The weight of his hand disappears and Martin pulls his face out of the pillow to protest. Dan grabs his free hand. "So this," he says silkily as he twists and pulls his hand behind Martin's back, sandwiching it between them, "is nothing?" He sits up and grabs Martin's other hand from where it's cushioning his head to twist it behind him as well. Martin's left balancing on his side, both hands awkwardly held behind his back. He tries to twist away, but Dan's higher position grants him the leverage, and he refuses to let him escape. "This doesn't turn you on?"

Martin's face is burning, blood rushing to his skin all over his body. The muddle of sleep is gone gone gone. He doesn't want...he twists his body as far as he can to bury his face in the pillows again. He can't just say... He nods once, unsure of how he wants Dan to interpret it, unsure of how he wants to interpret it.

"That doesn't answer my question, Martin," Dan says. Martin tries to roll away again, but Dan just plants his knees and keeps him there, vulnerable. "I'll ask one more time. Do you like this?" and he tugs Martin's arms viciously, spinning Martin almost over onto his back before falling against the other man's legs stops him.

"Yes," Martin gasps as his face is pulled out of the pillow. "Yes, I like it." His hands are released and Dan shoves him on his back as he straddles him and Martin's left looking up at him in surprise.

"See Martin," Dan says as he settles down on his thighs, heavy and solid. "I already knew that." He coolly appraises him, face completely still. "Put your hands above your head." Martin does so, a little hesitantly. He feels open like this, stretched out at Dan's command, open and vulnerable. But he's hard, cock pulsing like they've been making out for hours instead of talking for three minutes. Dan hasn't even touched his dick yet. He looks up pleadingly at Dan. He doesn't know why he's hard, why he's struggling for air, why this feels so good. Dan just stares at him, muddy green eyes opaque. "Keep them there," he orders. "Don't move." Martin closes his eyes for a moment, seeking comfort in the darkness, but opens them and nods, once. Dan smiles approvingly. "Good boy."

Eyes locked with his, Dan slides one hand along Martin's chest. He pauses when he gets to a nipple, circling it. When it's peaked, he bends down and kisses it, softly. Martin gasps at the warm wet heat then cries out as teeth bite down hard. "Dan," he breathes, only just remembering the order to stay still.

Dan looks up at his name. With a wicked smile, he pulls his head up once, twice, nipple still caught between his teeth. It hurts and Martin can't stop from yanking his arms down to Dan's head. Dan lets go and quickly sits back up. Slap. Martin hears the sound of his palm hitting his hip before the hot painful burst registers. "Fuck," he curses, jerking up.

"What did I tell you Martin?" Still planted solidly on his upper thighs, Dan grabs the back of his head and pulls him up, forcing his body into a painful curl. Yanks so Martin's head is inches from his own and stares at him, eyes dark and hard. Martin loses his breath as his cock gets even harder. Dan's holding his body up without any apparent effort, his stomach and chest muscles tense. Martin desperately wants to touch them, to trace each one with his tongue, but.

He snaps his eyes back to Dan. "You told me not to move."

Dan grins, sharp. "I did," he agrees. "Do you think you can obey that one instruction, Skrtel?" His last name is almost an insult, one for training, not the bedroom. Martin jerks back, trying to break Dan's hold, but he can't, not without sending them both onto the floor. Dan raises his eyebrows in challenge. "Well?" he prompts after a moment.

Martin glares for a moment, inherent rivalry urging him to move, to flip Dan on his back and take him. But, that's not the thought that's making his stomach tremble, his skin beg to be touched, to be hurt. And so he breaks Dan's gaze and ducks his head submissively.

"Good," Dan says as he lowers Martin back to the mattress. This time, it's not so much of an effort to remain pliant, to give Dan control. "Can you keep still?" His voice indicates this is a real question.

Martin hesitates and blushes, but admits "No."

Dan nods calmly, no judgment in his eyes. "OK. Wait." He gets off the bed and goes over to Martin's closet. He pulls out an old tie and shows it to Martin. "Is this important?" Martin shakes his head. Dan walks back, threading the tie between his hands. He kneels next to Martin's head. "Give me your hands," he orders. Martin does so and allows Dan to wind the cool fabric across and between his wrists, binding them together. He then threads the ends through the crossbar on the bed frame before knotting it. "There," he says, satisfied., as he clambers off the bed. "This will help you."

Martin tugs and the tie tightens around his wrists, a solid reminder. He licks his lips, tugs again and again. He's not going anywhere. He's at Dan's mercy. He meets Dan's eyes. Whatever the other man sees there makes him inhale sharply and bend down sharply. He kisses Martin savagely, tongue thrusting between his lips. Maybe it's his arms above his head, maybe it's the orders Dan's been giving, but Martin just lays back and lets Dan fuck his mouth.

Dan pulls back. "Martin," he says, tone reverent. He strokes the curve of Martin's cheekbone, and Martin turns his head into the gentle touch.

"Please," he murmurs. He doesn't even know what he's asking for, but he wants it. Wants whatever Dan thinks he needs.

Dan smiles at him and straddles his waist again. Curving so he doesn't brush Martin's cock, he bends down and plants his forearms on either side of Martin's arms. Their faces are so close together Martin can feel Dan's breath hit his skin and he shivers. Dan smiles again, then dips his head and sucks a kiss behind his ear. After leaving a nice bruise, he makes his way down and across his throat. Spends a long minute licking and sucking and nibbling the hollow of his throat and Martin moans, arching his hips in the air. Lips curve against his skin, and Dan chuckles but he moves on. To trace his collarbone with his tongue.

"Dan," Martin finally moans.

"Yes?" comes a calm response as his nipples are pinched, flicked, rolled. He arches his chest up, but just as he does hands move down, mapping a path across his ribs, his stomach. Moans in protest. "Do I need to stop?"

"No," he mutters and settles back down against the bed.

"You're learning."

"Does this mean you'll fuck me now?"

Another chuckle against his skin, this time the sensitive area right below his navel. "Have you earned that yet?" Dan licks a trail down to his dick but just before he makes contact, swerves to lavish attention on a hipbone.

Martin has learned; he doesn't even try to grind his cock against Dan's shoulder, chest, chin, anything fuck just touch his cock. "Yes," he grits out, straining with the effort to hold still.

"Hmm," Dan ponders as he pulls back to blow a stream of air across the stripe he's just licked. Martin shivers. His entire body is hot and tight and wanting, sensitized to Dan's every touch, every move, every breath. He wants so badly to just pull Dan's mouth onto his cock. Pulls futilely at his wrists, yanks with increasing desperation. Dan ignores it and instead just moves to his other hipbone, nibbling soft little bites.

"Please, Dan," he moans. "I just want..."

Dan pulls off. "I don't think you understand something Martin." He sits up, his hard cock matching Martin's. "I don't care what you want." He slips a hand around Martin's cock and doesn't even stroke, just teases the foreskin back and forth. Martin moans with pleasure and pushes up for more friction, more speed, but Dan just keeps toying with him. "If I want to do this all night," he says, slowing down his movements even more, "I will." He speeds up, slipping his fist up and down the entire length of his cock. It feels so good and Martin pushes his head back into the mattress and moans through gritted teeth. "If I want to, I'll do this." He strokes for another moment and Martin feels his orgasm begin to build, heat and tension spidering through his body. And suddenly, nothing.

Martin gasps and his eyelids fly open to see Dan watching him, hand wrapped around his cock. "And if I want to sit right here and come all over your chest?" he asks, face twisting in pleasure as his hand moves faster and faster. His eyes burn as he stares at Martin. "I will."

"Dan, please!" Martin begs, pulling for real against the tie. The bed rattles with his motions and he can feel his wrists rubbing raw as he writhes for leverage.

"What did I tell you being still?" Dan chides, voice catching on a sob for air. "Fuck Martin, this feels so good." He tightens up into one long lean line, arching his hips forward, thigh muscles trembling. Martin's truly fighting now, to touch himself or Dan he doesn't care. He just needs to touch.

And then Dan's coming. Hips pumping, face grimacing: he's so fucking beautiful. Martin's keening in desperation, scrambling with his legs for traction against the bed, trying to rub his cock against Dan's leg, the sheets, anything. But he can't. Warm spatters of come hit his stomach and chest, each wet touch making him sob. "Dan," he begs.

Dan sits down heavily on top of him, sighing in satisfaction. His head is tilted back and Martin wants nothing more than to attack that long neck with his lips, his teeth. With a little shake, Dan sits upright and looks down at Martin, appreciating. He delicately traces a finger through a muddle of his come, rubbing it into Martin's belly. "You look so good like this Martin," he says, voice raspy. "Wearing my come, tied up for me. Desperate." He dips forward and carefully licks up a smear then leans forward to kiss him. Martin pushes his mouth against his, sweeping his tongue to chase down every last drop. Sucks on his tongue, pleading silently. Dan eventually pulls away, thin red lips puffy and swollen. "Martin," he sighs. "If you can be still while I clean you up, I'll let you fuck my mouth."

Martin's nodding before the sentence even leaves his mouth, and Dan smirks at him. Leans down again and yeah, Martin should have guessed he wasn't going to make this easy. He laps away each spurt of come, tiny little kitten licks that take eternity and are too light to be anything but frustrating. Somehow, Martin manages to stay still, even when Dan smiles naughtily and bites down on a nipple.

Finally, Martin's clean. "Please," he says, voice reduced to a cracked whisper. "Dan, please."

Dan leans forward, again curving his back so he makes no contact with Martin's cock. He kisses him once on the corner of the mouth, moving when Martin tries to deepen it. "I think you learned your lesson," he says. And his mouth is on Martin's cock, sucking and licking and wet and hot and fuckfuckfuck. One long burst of white hot painpleasure and then darkness.

When he blinks awake, his wrists are free and Dan's lying on his side, head propped up on his hand. "So," he says, tracing a careful finger along Martin's exhausted dick. Martin winces and twitches; he's too sensitive. "You liked that."

Martin can't help but chuckle. "Yeah," he admits, voice catching. "I liked that."

Dan tilts his head and looks at him seriously. "Enough to do it again?"

Martin lets his breath out slowly, then abruptly curls against Dan. He tucks his nose into the other man's neck and inhales the warm sweaty Dan scent. "I liked it," he admits. Dan rolls onto his back; Martin goes with him.

"OK," Dan says. "I can do that."


End file.
